Silver Heart
by Blueicewing
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the adopted daughter of the pureblood lord Ori and the childhood friend of Zero as well as his partner. she enrolls in Cross Academy and is once again paired up with Zero. But then his change hits and they leave the school going to her home city where they find somthing. How will the vampire council react? What will they do when their family is threaten?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright this is just a test bur the bold words are the beginning of a new paragraph. I'm going to set up a poll to see if you all like this way better**

 **then the original**

* * *

 **"If** you understand put some more students on the Disciplinary Committee! She is Useless!" said an irritated Zero jabbing a thumb at Yuki Cross who yelled,

"Says the guy who is always late for the job ." Headmaster Kaien Cross sipped his tea and said, "I will." Shocking them and Yuki asked, "Someone else

knows?" "Yes she was adopted by the Pureblood lord Ori and trained by my old friend Isaya Shōto and paired up with a certain hunter when they were 5." He

said causing Zero to stiffen and mumbled, "It can't be her." "Zero," Yuki asked and he snapped, "What is her name?" and Kaien Cross said, "Kagome Ori but

here it will be…" and a soft voice said, "Higurashi." Causing them to turn to the door and saw a raven haired girl with more beauty then a pureblood female, a

goddess, with rich and unique dark sapphire eyes flecked with gold and silver. She was in simple jeans and a form fitting tee-shirt with a duffle bag. Zero

blinked and asked, "Kagome?" she dropped her bag and ran to him giving him a hug which he returned and she said, "Zero! You are alive, thank the kamis."

nuzzling his chest as he buried his face in her hair. "You're back finally. Are you staying?" he said pulling away looking into her eyes and she nodded and said,

"My training is complete, I'm staying so you're stuck with me."

* * *

 **"Zero** you know her?" asked a slightly jealous Yuki, ' _Zero was never like that with me'_ she though and Zero let go of her and said, "She is my real partner, this is

Kagome Higurashi, a pureblood trained hunter and childhood friend." And Kagome smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." And Yuki blinked and said, "You don't act

like one or feel like one." Her smile widens and said, "I've been around Takuma-nii so often and humans. And I have a concealed charm on that masked my

aura. Can't let the vamps know I'm here until I'm in the day class." "But what about the humans?" asked Yuki and she said, "I hunt the scum of the earth.

Escaped criminals, rapist, thieves, drug dealers and other in like that. I protect the innocent while feeding. Papa and Uncle Isaya are also on the diet. I can also

live off of animals if I have to. So the humans are safe. I've lived among them for 5 years." And took off a ring that turned to dust and everyone gasped at her

aura and Kaien said, "So strong and pure, it's calming." And she said, "I'm also a miko. Before Papa adopted me, my mom was a powerful miko and when he

gave me his blood to save me, it reacted with my Miko powers turning me into a pureblood with purification powers. That is why it is soothing and pure."

* * *

 **With** a shrugged and Zero asked, "Where are you going to stay?" "In the guest house, can Zero stay in a room next to mine?" she replied and Cross nodded

and said, "Sure, a team should be near each other. What weapon do you use?" she took out a dark version of Yuki's Airtimes and it trance formed into a scythe

with a wickedly sharp blade and a vine around the staff with a crimson rose on the tip. "This is Dark Cresant, a weapon made from the bones of a dragon, the

blood of Papa and uncle and my miko powers. It is deadly to Humans, Vampires, and Demons." She said and Cross paled slightly and said, "It is stronger then

any anti-vampire weapons made." She nodded and it shrunk down back to a small pole and put it her bag. Then Zero took her wrist and said, "We'll find the

rooms." And dragged her out and she slipped her hand so it was in his and he intertwined their fingers and she rested her head on his arm. "I really missed

you. When I herd that your family was killed, I thought that you were to. I never have been so sad in my life." She said and he squeezed her hand and said,

"I'm alive now Kagome, but changing, becoming what I hate the most." And she said, "If you do become a rough I will always be with you, Zero. I can stop it

but it will only work if you feed from me. I know that you have a blood bond to that woman and can break it." He shook his head and said, "I can't." "Your

choice." she said and he smiled knowing that she wouldn't push him to do anything if he didn't want to. He stopped and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug

and said, "Don't ever leave again." She blushed at the close hug but returned it and said, "Only if you don't leave me either. Uncle went into sleep and Papa did

also when my training was done. Uncle finished it." He kissed her head and said, "Let's find our rooms." Before letting her go and they continued to walk and

she sighed happily causing Zero to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Headmaster** why need to talk to you." Kagome said going in and saw Yuki and Cross who said, "Morning! Perfect Timing look! It's a Night uniform for Kiryu!"

causing him to slap the overly hyper Headmaster and said, "I'm leaving." "Wait Zero!" Yuki said and went to reach for him but Kagome squeezed his hand and

said, "Zero." He sighed and pulled her to him and Yuki blinked feeling slightly hurt that he was treating Kagome like she was a treasure. "It's seems you are

feeling better, Now Yuki you wanted to talk?" he said holding his red cheek and she nodded and said, "I know that Zero can't be like he used to be. But I will

not let him go in the night class, never." He nodded and said, "Yes, you are right. We need Kiryu as a guardian as well as Kagome." "Why her?" she asked and

he explained, "Since they grew up together they have a bond that can not be broken. Her present alone is enough to him to calm down if he goings berserk,

which is why I let them have a room beside each other and Kiryu stay in the Day Class, Now you Kagome." "I would like to take Zero to Tokyo so he can get

used to being a vampire. I have a house that Papa got me when I turned 15." She said and Yuki's eyes went wide as did Zero's. Kaien sat in his chair and

though about it before saying, "It will help him get use to being around humans and he won't have to worry about dealing with anyone, how long?" "Two years

at most?" she asked and he nodded and said, "That is fine." And she smiled and they left with a jealous Yuki behind them.

* * *

 **Zero** glanced around him on the train trying to ignore the thirst when he felt Kagome's arms go around his waist and said, "Easy Zero." He sighed loving the

feeling of her arms around him and turned around and smiled down at her. "I'm fine." He said and she nodded. Then they train stopped and she took his hand

and led him off the train and out of the station causing him to wince at the smells and sounds of the city. "Sorry." She said and they moved threw the crowds

and got on to a bus and sat down by a window seat. "Where is the house?" he asked and she said, "a few miles out of Tokyo way from the main part. It is

really a shrine that belonged to my real family. They were killed in a robbery and Papa found me. He bought it back from the city and put it under his name." he

nodded and she lends on him and his arm went around her waist automatically. The bus stopped in front of a stop and Kagome stood up and said, "Come on."

And they left before starting to walk and in a few minutes they arrived at stairs. Zero blinked at how many there was but followed her up.

* * *

 **When** they reached the top he was slightly out of breath and saw a normal 2 story house with a huge old tree, and a well house. "Nice." He said and she

smiled and gave him a key and said, "You can unlock it." He nodded and went to he front door and did opening it and stepped inside with Kagome following.

She looked around and took a breath and said, "Uncle was here recently. Can you check the fridge?" he nodded and went into the kitchen and when he

opened the fridge he saw that it was stocked with food and drinks before moving into the cupboard and saw that it was also stalked, "Kagome! The fridge and

cupboards are filled with food!" he called and she came into the kitchen in a sun dress and said, "The master bedroom is also." She had a faint blush on her

cheeks and he asked, "Did something happen?" she coughed and said, "Nothing, do you want to shower and I'll start dinner? It is 8:00." he nodded and

rustled her hair went upstairs. She smiled and pulled out everything for a soup and started to cook.

* * *

 **When** Zero got out of the shower he went over to the bed and opened a draw and saw a box. He picked it up and blushed when he saw what it was. ' _So that_

 _is why she was blushing.'_ He thought and put them down closing the door and went to the closet and took out some jeans and a under shirt then went down

stairs and into the kitchen to see Kagome humming softly and swaying her hips. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said,

"Smells good." And she smiled leaning back, "Thanks. It's almost ready. Want to try?" he nodded and she turned around and held up the spoon and he tasted

it and almost moaned at the taste. "It's really good." He said and let go of her getting out two bowls and she filled them up with soup before they sat down at

the table and started to eat it, they ate in an comfortable silence and once they were down Zero put the bowls in the sink and they went up stairs and once

they had on their Pj's they fell asleep curled up to each other.

* * *

 **Some** time in the night a shrill pierced the air causing them to jolt up and look at each other. "What was that?" Kagome asked as Zero got up and grabbed

Bloody Rose and left the room with Kagome following tying her robe. "I don't feel anything threatening." Kagome said before they herd a cry of a baby causing

her to run past him and straight to the door and threw it opened and saw a 2 year old boy in a basket and Kagome fell to her knees and picked him up,

"Kagome!" Zero called and stopped when she turned and saw the baby in her arms. "Someone left him here in a basket." She said as she walked to him and

he looked at the child and said, "I'll heat up some milk. Dose he have a name?" going past her and picking up the basket and searched for a letter or

something and said, "I can't find anything." And closed the door and didn't see Kagome.

* * *

 **He** herds her humming and went to the kitchen and he saw that the baby had snow white hair and pale blue eyes. "You name him Zero." She said and he said,

"Huyu." She smiled and said, "It fit's him." And kissed his head and said, "He is a pureblood. Will you mind?" He shook his head and gently took Huyu from her

and said, "I'll be a good father to you. And I can't bring myself to hate a baby." Causing Kagome to smile as his warm and true personality show, then the

microwave beeped and she got up and opened it taking out a bottle and gave it to Zero. "Keep his head supported." She told him helping him feed Huyu and

stepped back once she saw that he had it. "Where did you get the bottle from?" he asked and she said, "Oh I asked Papa if he could send baby supplies here

because I felt like I'll need it and I was right."

* * *

 **H** e nodded and Huyu finished and whined and Kagome took him from Zero putting the child over her shoulder and burped him. "After they eat they need to be

burped. Would you mind cleaning up while I dress our winter?" she said and a soft smile appeared on his face and said, "Sure." And she kissed his cheek

before heading up stairs. Once he was done he turned off the lights making sure that the door was locked and headed up stairs to his room where he saw

Kagome asleep on the bed with Huyu curled up next to her. He turned off the light and climbed in wrapping his arms around them and pulled them close before

kissing Kagome and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~A year later~_**

 **"How** is he?" asked Zero coming into the room and Kagome said, "Sleeping." And stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on

her shoulder and said, "That's good. He is really like an angle" "he is. I dread they day he wants to date." She said her hand coming to rest on his and she

relaxed into him. Huyu yawned and opened his pale eyes and said, "Mama? Dada?" bringing tears to her eyes as she picked him up and said, "That's right

Huyu. Good boy." Causing him to giggle and Zero pulled them both into a hug and they shared a loving kiss and he kissed his adopted son's head. "You are a

wonderful father, Zero." Kagome said and he took him and started to Huyu giggled and he said, "There is a festival going on at the Inari Shrine in Tokyo. We

can go to that. I recall you buying Huyu and I a kimono." She nodded and said, "Uncle Isaya sent 15 over. 5 for me, 5 for you and 5 for Huyu, and the colors are

lovely. Do you know how to put on one?" he blushed and said, "I don't remember really." "Let me put mine on first while you and Huyu get cleaned up. I just

took a shower not to long ago." She order and he nodded and they guys headed into the bathroom and she went into their room.

* * *

 **Kagome** chose a simple but beautiful dusty purple kimono with golden flowers on it and quickly put it on and went into the bathroom and style her hair which

she just curled slightly and applied make-up just enough to enhance her natural beauty. "Kagome?" she heard Zero call and left the bedroom and he gasped

when he saw her and said, "You are beautiful." She blushed slightly and said, "Come." She and moved to the closet and looked for a male kimono and pulled

out a silver one with purple lines on it and said, "Here. Where is Huyu?" he pointed to his play pin and she nodded and said, "Undress." He nodded and did

standing his boxers and she put on the inner robe and quickly tied it and then the outer and explained and showed him what to do before untying it and said,

"Now you do it." He did and thanks to his vampire brain he got it in one try, "Mama!" Huyu cried and she went over and picked him up before going back into

his room and put him in the crib before pulling out a light blue with white clouds on it and Zero came in and said, "Let me." she nodded and said, "Sure I'll be

down stairs." and left going down stairs.

* * *

 **Once** Zero joined his childhood friend the small family left and headed to the shrine, Huyu looked around in amazement and pointed to a fluffy white fox toy at

a shooting game . "You want that." He laughed and clapped his hands and said, "Da." And he smiled before they went over and he said, "I would like to try."

The elder man nodded and said, "200 yen for 3 tries." He paid the money and took the toy rifle and silently thought, 'thank goodness that Master thought me

both the pistol and rifle.' And easily made 3 bulls eyes and Huyu cheered happily, "foxy!" he said and with a kind smile the elder man got the fox and gave it to

Huyu who eagerly grabbed and hugged it giggling happily. "You have a nice day!" he called and Kagome waved and after some more games and sweets they

went into the shrine and started to pray and Zero followed and Huyu went quiet staring up at the sunset colored sky and squeezed the fox closer. Then she

clapped her hand 3 times and tossed some money and Zero just nodded his head his arms full with his son. Then he yawned and Kagome took Huyu and he

curled up to her and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Once** in Huyu's room Zero undressed and redressed him in his night cloths before putting him gently down and kissing his head and pulled up the covers

before leaving and going into his and Kagome's only to stop dead when he walked in with her in only her bra and panties. He immetaly felt his pants tighten

and closed the door before stalking over to her and pulling her tightly against him. She gasped and moaned when he gently nibbled on her ear before catching

her lips in a searing kiss that made her go wet with need. "Zero…" she moaned and he kissed her again backing her up and the fell onto the bed with him on

her. "Make me yours." She said looking into his love and lust filled eyes that blinked and asked, "Are you sure, Kagome?" she reached up and kissed him and

said, "100% sure, I trust you with my life."

* * *

 **His** heart soared when she said that and kissed her with renewed passion and soon they were bared with Zero thrusting a scissoring 2 fingers in her while his

hand played with her breast and kissed her. She pulled away and let out a loud moan and said, "I'm going to come." Panting heavily and whimpered when he

pulled out his fingers. "I want you to come as I enter so you won't feel that much pain." He said tenderly and when she nodded he powerfully thrust in and she

came screaming his name. And he started to move and soon was brought to his own realsed and he bit her neck as she bit his eyes bleeding red and they

tasted and drank each others blood making them mates for life. He pulled out when he was done and collapse beside her and they drifted off into sleep curled

up to each other.

* * *

 **The** next morning the smell of pancakes and bacon woke Kagome up and she saw Zero coming in with a breakfast trey shirt less. He was in some loose

sweets, "Morning, beautiful." He said and she sat up and he put it in her lap and kissed her. "Morning, this smells good. Where is Huyu?" she said and he

smirked and said, "He fell in love with the American cartoon, Blue Clues. He's in his play pin with his fox." And they herd him laugh and she giggled and started

to eat and he sat beside her and kissed her mark and said, "I'm so happy right now." "Why?" she asked finished with breakfast and cuddled up to him and he

wrapped his arms around her and said, "You and Huyu made me happy. Why not shower?" she giggled and said, "A bath. Want to join?" he nodded and stood

up and said, "I'll run the shower so I can join you." And she smiled and he smiled back he left going into the bathroom and ran the water before he came back

out in a few minutes later came back scooping and placing her in the tube and joined her and they once they cleaned each other and dressed they went down

stairs to see Huyu laughing as he watched Blue Clues. Kagome smiled and quietly came up behind him before grabbing him surprising him. "Mama!" he shouted

and laughed and she tickled him and she was laughing also.

* * *

 **Zero** smiled and watched as they played and soon Huyu was tired and fell asleep. Kagome leaned on Zero who put his arm around her waist and stroked the 3

year old Huyu's hair since he was sleeping on Kagome's chest. "Zero what are we going to do when we go back?" she asked and he said, "Take Huyu with us.

We'll explain to Cross and can arranged for some more time at lest he can walk and talk. Zero I want you to train him…" he nodded and said, "Of course I

wouldn't have it any other way. Kagome come with me to the court house so we can adopt him and change your last name." she nodded and said, "Ok. I was

going to ask you that. We'll leave in the afternoon and eat lunch out." He nodded and pulled her to him and gave her a loving kiss and said, "Soon our family

will be official…Kagome I want to leave Cross Academy. Thanks to you I have enough credits to graduate early. We can just raise Huyu. I can get a job …" she

smiled and said, "I like that idea." He smiled and said, "I'll call Cross. You get Huyu ready." Zero said kissing her head then let her go and watched as she

slowly got up with Huyu and went up stairs. He picked up the phone and dialed the number and said, "Kagome and I have are not coming back to the school.

We have enough credits to graduate and we already took the test. We are fine and will visit soon." Then hung up to save himself from thee overly hyper voice

of the headmaster.

* * *

 **After** they left the court house Zero stretched and said, "I hate paperwork." Earning a giggle from Kagome who said, "Come on let's get lunch. There is a place

that makes great shio raman that we can go to." His eyes widen and asked, "Where?" she smiled and said, "Follow me." and gripped Huyu's hand as he tried

to run and Zero took his other one before they left. They walked a few blocks and stopped at a raman bar and went in. "Hello, welcome to Raman World, a

table for 3?" a blond said and he nodded and followed the girl to a booth and Kagome slid in first then Zero picked up Huyu and put him on the booth before

getting up himself.

* * *

 **He** chuckled as Huyu climbed into his lap and said, "Foxy happy." clutching his white fox and he ruffled his son's hair then once Huyu started to color he looked

over the menu already knowing what he wants. "I'm happy." Kagome said and he smiled at her and took her hand and said, "So am I. do you know what you

want?" she nodded and asked, "What about Huyu?" he looked at the kids menu and said, "The chicken. the broth will make it soft enough." "Papa, colow." he

said and Zero said gently, "It's color, and alright." before taking the crayon that was offered before they colored. Then a waitress came up and said, "I'm Stella

and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can i start you off with something to drink?" Zero said, "I'll have a coke with no ice and a kid's apple juice. Kagome?" he

asked and she said, "The same please and we are ready to order." she jolted it down and said, "Go ahead." once the orders where placed Stella left and

Kagome asked, "what do you want to do after?" he shrugged and said, "Go home maybe or to the park. Huyu can tire himself out there." she nodded and

kissed his head and the 3 year old giggled and said, "Mama, pretty." making them laugh and about 20 minutes later the Kiryu's were enjoying lunch together


	4. Chapter 4

**When** they arrived back home, Zero gently took the now sleeping 3 year old from Kagome and said, "I'll put him to bed." She nodded and said, "I'm going to

shower. Join me?" he smirked and said, "You bet, vixen." She giggled and they went upstairs together and Zero headed into Huyu's room and laid him down in

his crib and pulled the covers up and kissed his head and whispered, "I love you, my son." Before leaving his room and going to the room that he shares with

Kagome and heard the shower running and a smirk appeared. He quickly stripped and opened the bathroom door letting out some steam and closed it. "About

time, I was going to pleasure myself." Kagome's voice said and he felt himself harden and using his speed he was behind her and nipping her neck and

growled, "Only I can touch you like that." Making her moan and grid into him and hr hissed and he pinned her to the wall turning her so she faced him and

kissed her passionately making her moan. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as they let there hands run all over their body. He growled when she grabbed his

aching member and pulled away before sliding down and he started to ask but when cut off when she took him into her mouth. "Shit, Kagome." He panted out

as her talented tongue ran all over his member and he tangled his fingers into her hair. He started to thrust into her mouth and when she moaned he came

with a loud growl and watched as her mate sallow his load. When she pulled away he had her on her back and slammed into her making her moan and lock her

legs around his hips. "Zero!" she shouted and he bent down and kissed her as he felt her tighten around him and growled pulling away and he felt his fangs

come out and looked into her glowing red eyes and then they exploded just as they bit down on the mating marks.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. As for not udating the other stories, I lost the flash drive that had them on it, so until I find that flash drive, a**

 **some of my stories will be put on hold.**

 **Fox and Dog**

 **The wolf and vampire**

 **Dragon's tale**

 **Miko and Wizard**

 **Star's Fate**

 **Dog and wolf**

 **The dragon exorcist**

 **The Dragon slayer of the dark**

 **Duelist love**

 **In order to make up for this many stories, I will be publishing a few that I have on my lap top. Sorry for the inconvience! And thank you all so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~2 years later~**

 **Zero** smiled proudly as the 5 year old Huyu made 3 out of the 4 bulleyes on the target in the shooting range. "Papa I did it." he said and Zero ruffled his hair

and said, "Well done, keep it up and you will suprass me. Huyu, my old teacher would like to help teach you, would you like that?" his son nodded and said,

"Uncle Toga?" he nodded and Huyu nodded and said, "Grandpa Ori is going to help me to." Zero nodded and said, "That's good, now let's finish and then

afterwards I'll buy lunch, your choice." He nodded before they went back to practicing thee gun.

* * *

 **"Slow** down or you will get a sore stomach." Zero childed Huyu as he was quickly eating his pizza. They where at an small but good pizza place. "But it is so

good." He said once he stopped eating and Zero said, "Savor it then. Drink some soda." He did only to go back to eating making Zero shake is head but took a

bite of hid own pizza. "Papa, can I see the school where you and Mama met?" he asked and Zero blinked and asked, "Cross Academy? Why?" he flushed and

looked down and said, "I want to meet others like me…" he smiled softly and said, "Don't be a shame of that. If that make you happy."

* * *

 **"But** you hate them." Huyu said and Zero sighed and said, "Huyu, you are my son and I love you. I want you to be happy and is you wanted to meet others

like you then I won't tell you know. The reason why I hate vampires is because when I was 11 a pureblood named Shizuka Hoi attacked and killed my family

and bit me. if a pureblood bites a human, that human becomes a vampire but has to drink it's creator's blood or go crazy, but you also become a puppet. Huyu,

no matter what anyone says, I love you and your mom very much." Looking straight into his eyes and reached over and ruffled his hair and said, "Come on,

let's head home." And he smiled and once Zero paid for the lunch they left and Huyu grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

 **When** they arrived home Huyu ran ahead making him chuckle as he shook his head and walked in to see his wife on the floor laughing. "Alright, alright." He

said picking up Huyu who just laughed and Kagome got up and said, "I made some cookies." And he had to put down his squirming child and he ran into the

kitchen. "Welcome home." She said and he pulled her to him and said, "Thanks. You know, Huyu wants to visit Cross Acamey." She pulled back and said, "Cross

called me today and said that we need to come back…I said that I need to run it by you first. He understands." He sighed and said, "I guess we will go then. I

as much as I don't like the ones at the school, Huyu needs to meet other vampires…" and he felt her tighten her hold and said, "I know but I want him to meet

Shiki and Takuma." "To be honest, I trust Ichijo more than the others." He ammited and she pulled away and said, "Come on, we need to catch our little

monster." And soon their household was filled with laughter and fun.

* * *

 **~At Cross Academy~**

 **The** pureblood prince passed his room, trying to figure out how to move forward with his plan with out Zero. "Kaname?" asked a voice and he turned to see his

Yuki, sitting in bed wearing a deep red nigh gown. His whole deminer changed and came over and asked, "What is it?" she shrugged and said, "You should

come to bed." He chuckled and kissed her forehead and said, "You should go back to sleep, you have to get up soon." She yawned and laid down and he stood

up, taking off his shirt and got in beside her and she immeatly snuggled up to him and he held her as she fell asleep and he thought, ' _Something is going to_

 _happen really soon.'_ Before following his love in sleep.

* * *

 **~A few weeks later~  
**

 **"Zero,** are you alright?" he heard Kagome ask and he took her hand and said, "Yeah…I'm just scared." She squeezed his hand and said, "Don't worry, I talk to

Cross and he assigned Shiki and Takuma to Huyu." He nodded and then pulled the car to a stop waking up Huyu who asked, "We there?" he nodded and said,

"Yes. But wait for us and don't leave our side until you are told to." "Ok, Papa." He said and Zero got out before unloading the car and while Kagome

un-buckled Huyu and let him out of the car and a smile appeared on his face as he watched his son take everything in. "Huyu, come and get your stuff." He said

and he all but ran over and grabbed his bag and then took Zero's hand and together the family walked onto the school grounds. "Papa…I don't like feeling." He

said and clutched onto Zero who placed his hand on his head said, "It's alright." And then picked him up and Huyu immeatly relaxed and he looked at Kagome

who was looking around and said, "It must be overwhelming for him." He nodded and shifted his hold on Huyu and said, "I'm going to put you down.

Remember, take deep breaths." He nodded and Zero set him down while keeping a firm grip on his hand.

* * *

 **"Kagome!"** a voice called and Zero felt a vampire approach and Huyu stiffened before a blond vampire tackled Kagome who laughed and said, "Hi, Takuma, I

want you to meet my son." He let go of her and looked at Zero an his eyes widen when he saw Huyu but a friendly smile appeared on his face and said, "So

this is my nephew." And walked closer and knelt down to his level and said, "Hi, I'm Takuma Ichijo, your uncle." Zero nodded at him and gently pushed Huyu

forwards and he said, "It's alright, son." He nodded and said, "Hi…I'm Huyu." He smiled and said, "A fitting name. What is your fox's name?" "Storm." He said

and the blond smiled and asked, "Can I touch him?" he nodded and held out Storm and the blond gently took it and then glowed and to his shock, the fox

came to life."

* * *

 **There** you go." He said giving the fox bavk to Huyu who eagerly took and asked, "Storm?" the fox yipped and started to like him and he laughed and then

hugged Takuma saying, "Thank you." He picked him up and spun him around and said, "Anything for my favorite nephew. Now you will always have your

friend." And Zero asked, "How did you do that?"

* * *

 **"I** always could so it but didn't use it because I couldn't find anything to use it on. Storm…is a full blooded demon. He was sealed into the stuff animal form."

He explained and then he nodded and felt another one and he turned to see Shiki walking towards him and Huyu's eyes widen and asked, "Uncle?" he nodded

and said, "He's my mate Shiki." And the quite vampire came over and smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." "I'm Huyu and this is Storm. Uncle made him live." He

said and the fox yipped and he smiled and said, "Did he now." And offered him Pokey making Huyu's eyes lit up and say, "Papa Mama, he has Pokey!" and

Kagome said, "He adores the snack." And Shiki smiled and gave him the box and he started to munch on it. "Now that everyone is here, let's go and see your

grandfather." Kagome said and Zero took her hand feeling comfortable around the two vampires with his son.

* * *

 **A/N: The newly typed and revived ch. 5. I was reading through what I had and though that this would fit better in the story then the old one. I am**

 **currently working on ch. 6 since Silver Heart was one whole story that I was working on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the spacing of the lines.**


End file.
